


everything changed

by flyicarus



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyicarus/pseuds/flyicarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett and Bella's relationship has changed more than they ever thought possible; fifty sentences that explain how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything changed

#09 – Red   
She looks extraordinary in red, he thinks, absolutely stunning; Edward glares at him, and he feels guilty for the moment’s slip.   
  
#49 – Lock   
Edward realizes one day that by loving Bella selfishly, he has locked away her affections for anyone else she might one day care for, and he hopes that when he leaves she will find someone.   
  
#25 – Mask   
Emmett’s careful around Edward, because he doesn’t want his brother knowing that he’s fallen in love with his wife; so he smiles and pretends that all he could possibly care about is Rosalie, when really all he cares about is the youngest member of his adopted family.   
  
#26 – Ice   
When Edward tells Bella that he is leaving her, his face anguished, she lets her heart ice over as she promises that she will never let herself be hurt by love again.   
  
#11 – Midnight   
When Edward left Bella that time a few years ago, after Jasper had almost attacked her, Emmett would say he was going hunting but really he would run as fast as he could back to Forks and watch over Bella during the night; he hated seeing her like that then, but it was worse now.   
  
#36 – Laugh   
Emmett is the first person to make her laugh after Edward leaves.   
  
#47 – Highway   
Rosalie first realizes that Emmett has started falling in love with Bella when she sees them on the highway with Bella at the wheel of Emmett’s Jeep; he never let her drive it in any case.   
  
#29 – Dance   
She dances in the rain, her marble body writhing amidst the dark, but Emmett can see her perfectly well, and he knows that in this moment, she is the most free that she has been in a long time.   
  
#01 – Ring   
Emmett wonders why she still wears the ring Edward bought her just before they got married, because honestly, why would you wear the ring that is a symbol of a love that no longer exists?   
  
#21 – Silence   
He is the only person she can sit in silence with for days and still feel like it was the best conversation that she’s ever had.   
  
#10 – Drink   
After Bella’s misplaced concern over how she wishes she could’ve gotten drunk at least once before she was turned, Emmett grins and tells her that alcohol isn’t the only thing you can get drunk from.   
  
#05 – Run   
She and Emmett run through the forest, the trees blurring into a green haze as they go, and she looks over and flashes him a smile that lets him know that she’s starting to heal.   
  
#07 – Wings   
He hoists her onto his back as he flits gracefully through the trees, and graceful has never been a word that she uses to describe Emmett; he moves so quickly and so sure that she feels like she’s flying.   
  
#13 – View   
Bella crouches, licks her lips – the mountain lion is close, and Emmett stands behind her – but when she hears Emmett whisper “like the view”, she turns and springs on him instead.   
  
#08 – Cold   
She used to think that the skin of a vampire was cold, cold beyond belief, but as she lies with Emmett in the clearing that had once meant so much to Edward and herself, she feels that his skin is warm against her own.   
  
#17 – Promise   
When Emmett promises her that he’ll never leave her, she thinks promises promises, and remembers how Edward promised her the same thing, and he’s gone now – what’s to stop Emmett from doing the same?   
  
#12 – Temptation   
“Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil,” Emmett whispers as he slides into Bella’s room and closes the door behind him.   
  
#27 - Fall   
How far the mighty have fallen, she thinks as she watches Emmett watch her with love in his eyes.   
  
#20 – Talent   
Jasper listens to Bella’s emotions every day; hers are so unique, so singular, that he can’t help it – but it is he who notices before everyone else that she is more happy when she is with Emmett, more free, more everything, and he honestly hopes that somehow, everything will work out so that she’s happy like she was before Edward left.   
  
#06 – Hurricane   
The storm rages around them; even trees are being uprooted and debris flying around them, but all Bella can do is glare at Emmett for saying that he loves her – it changes everything.   
  
#41 – Wait   
He has waited long enough for Bella, he decides, and he knows that someday soon he will kiss her just to see her smile.   
  
#39 – Overwhelmed   
As if it wasn’t enough to fall in love once, she thinks; what should she do, now that she has been offered a second chance at eternity?   
  
#42 – Talk   
“We need to talk, Bella,” he says, standing surely in the doorway so she can’t escape, not this time.   
  
#44 – Hope   
“For so many years,” Bella whispers, “I thought that Edward was the only one for me, and that I would get no other chance at love once he had gone; but now, Emmett, you have given me hope enough that I know again what it is to be precious.”   
  
#28 – Forgotten   
They have pushed Edward and Rosalie so far out of their minds that they’ve almost forgotten they’re married to other people, but when Alice calls saying that she sees Edward and Rosalie arriving that day, they remember.   
  
#50 – Breathe   
Bella takes in an unnecessary breath as Emmett winks at her and then, laughing at her reaction, smiles broadly as he leaps down from where he was lounging on the roof of the Cullen household to stand beside her.   
  
#37 – Lies   
When Edward can read his thoughts and Rosalie his face, then there’s no need for lies, so he doesn’t even bother hiding the fact that he thinks about Bella more than he does about anything else.   
  
#35 – Fever   
“Bella,” he chides, “you’re a vampire, you can’t be sick – you’re technically dead, remember?”   
  
#34 – Formal   
To the second wedding of Esme and Carlisle, he wears a tuxedo and she an absolutely exquisite dress that Alice picked out; this event is the most formal family thing they’ve been to since they started, well, whatever it is they have going on.   
  
#46 – Gravity   
“Love is like gravity,” Rosalie says lightly to Edward, “all you need is a little push.”   
  
#32 – Farewells   
“Shut up, Bells,” he murmurs as he holds her close to him; “there are no goodbyes.”   
  
#24 – Strength   
Emmett was one of the only Cullens without a special ability, but as Bella watches him square off against Edward, crouching in the twilight, she knows that his extraordinary strength is enough.   
  
#16 – Cover   
After the fight with Edward, Emmett walks with Bella everywhere; he covers her shadow with his own until it is almost impossible to distinguish the fact that they were ever apart.   
  
#33 – World   
She sits up in the trees and watches him hunt a bear, and she wonders when he became her world.   
  
#43 – Search   
Edward can say that he’s spent an eternity looking for someone like Bella, but the truth will be that their meeting was just an accident, a kind of serendipity if you will, and that really, it is Emmett that has spent the last few centuries with his heart calling for Bella.   
  
#19 – Candle   
Two weeks ago, Emmett had backed away and told her to be with the person who would make her happy; tonight, she stands in his room with a candle in hand, and she blows out the flame and closes the door behind her as she tells him that as of this moment, she is with the only man who can make her happy.   
  
#23 – Fire   
The skin of a vampire is cold – this she discovered long ago – but when his hands move over her body, she feels like a fire is ignited just below her skin.   
  
#30 – Body   
“I don’t know Alice, it just feels like his body fits so completely with mine, in ways that I hadn’t even dreamt Edward’s could – it’s like we were made for each other.”   
  
#18 – Dream   
Edward used to say that if he could dream, he would dream of her; she likes it much better when Emmett says that he’s living in a dream, because really, what he shares with Bella can’t possibly be real.   
  
#02 – Hero   
It is Emmett who holds her hand when she finds out that Jacob has died, and Renesmee gone, and she loves him for being what Edward could not.   
  
#31 – Sacred   
She lies in bed, curled up in a near fetal position as her eyes close and she feigns a sleep that will never come; Emmett can’t help but feel that moments like these, when he can watch her and be overcome by the love he feels – the love he never really felt for Rose – are sacred.   
  
#14 – Music   
She remembers how Edward wrote that lullaby for her, how he used to play the piano as she rested her head on his shoulder, and she’s grateful that her new love lets her keep that memory.   
  
#15 – Silk   
Bella usually detests the smooth lines of a silk gown, but Emmett presses her until she relents, and she looks so lovely that he can’t keep his hands off of her for five minutes.   
  
#40 – Whisper   
When he whispers that he loves her, so low that a human couldn’t hear, he doesn’t mind that all of the vampires present can hear him; it only matters to him that she can.   
  
#03 – Memory   
She remembers how Edward used to vow his love again and again on her soft skin when they were on their honeymoon on Isle Esme, but how after he turned her he could hardly stomach to lie in the same bed with her; it’s not the same with Emmett, and she’s glad for it.   
  
#45 – Eclipse   
Bella laughs brightly, watching Emmett sing and dance along to “A Total Eclipse of the Heart” – something he would never ordinarily do – just to make her smile.   
  
#04 – Box   
Almost 100 years to the day that she last saw Edward, she finds the box with her wedding dress in it, and she thinks that it might be about time to make use of that with another husband.   
  
#22 – Journey   
All Bella knows is that every road she has taken, every choice, every broken heart and broken bone, has led her here – to this moment, to this love, with Emmett.   
  
#38 – Forever   
“We have forever,” he says, his arm winding around her shoulders as her own arm moves easily across his waist.   
  
#48 – Unknown   
What happens next is unknown to both of them; after all, they both assumed they would only love one person in their eternity.


End file.
